


Periodically

by hepcatliz



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Unrepentant Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepcatliz/pseuds/hepcatliz
Summary: A “No Pressure, Do One A Week If You Can” series!  Or what I’m choosing to call Periodically.  Because I’m clever like that.  I’m working off what I think is the 2016 Inktober for Writers prompt list, so there’s potential for 31 stories, likely posted once a week.  You know, periodically.  Get it?  See?  *nods* Clever.Follows in the same vein asthe Fictober series, a set of mostly unrelated one shots.  Likely Merlin/Eggsy or Merlin/Harry, over various times and accepted/non-accepted canons, but the tags and ratings will be updated as things change.





	1. SWIFT

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: SWIFT - Merlin/Eggsy, GEN

Eggsy woke with a groan. He rubbed at his eyes, attempting to wipe away the remnants of the truly _weird_ dream he had, but succeeded in only clearing away the grit. He rolled over, reaching for Merlin, but found the other side of the bed cold. He smiled when Merlin stepped from the en-suite, towel wrapped around his waist.

“Had the strangest dream,” Eggsy said, voice still rough from sleep. Merlin cocked an eyebrow, motioning for him to continue as he dried off.

“It was like a music video or maybe a concert? Taylor Swift’s on stage, right, dressed in this crazy feathered suit and a giant cowboy hat.” 

Merlin huffed a laugh, dropping the towel. 

“No, no, wait,” Eggsy said, unable to stop his eyes drifting down the long lines of Merlin’s body, “that’s not the weird part. She starts singing and she’s got this _deep_ voice, like a bloke.” Eggsy shook his head, “it was _bizarre_.”

Merlin shrugged, stepping into his boxers. “Shake it off, lad.”

Eggsy’s eyes widened in recognition as he abruptly sat up. “Really Merlin? Taylor Swift? Thought you only listened to _country and western music_ ”—this last was said with an exaggerated brogue.

The tips of Merlin’s ears went pink as he sat on the foot of the bed. “Yes well, she started in country, didn’t she,” he said, pulling on his socks. “And that song’s a fucking earworm.”

Eggsy shuffled down the bed, slipping his arms around Merlin’s waist. He pressed a kiss to the flush spreading down the back of Merlin’s neck. “It’s ok, babe. You put up with me and Sinatra, think I can handle a little TayTay in the shower.”

Merlin sagged back into Eggsy’s embrace, smiling fondly as he ran a hand along the younger man’s arm. “I don’t _put up_ with your Sinatra, lad. You know I love it when you sing.”

It was Eggsy’s turn to blush, heat creeping into his cheeks at Merlin’s words. “Should serenade you proper then, yeah?”

Merlin hummed, nodding in agreement. He turned in Eggsy’s arms, kissed him gently on the lips. “Think I like that idea.” 


	2. DIVIDED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy/Merlin, also Daisy! / GEN

“Alright you two, dinner’s almost ready. Go on and wash your hands.”

Merlin was moving before Eggsy finished talking, scooping Daisy off the carpet with a squeal. He settled her on his hip, ducking into the kitchen. “Smells good,” he said, pressing a quick kiss to Eggsy’s cheek.

Eggsy laughed as he felt his collar pulled and a wet kiss smacked over Merlin’s. “Chicken and veg,” he said with a shrug, dishing out to a portion of carrots to Daisy’s divided plate, “nothing too special.”

“Hungry,” Daisy said with a bit of a whine, wriggling in Merlin’s arms.

“Hurry up then,” Eggsy said, swatting Merlin on the bum, “wash up quick and we can eat.”

“Aye, aye, sir,” Merlin said with a mock salute, eliciting a giggle from Daisy.

Eggsy hummed as he set the table, listening to Merlin and Daisy chatter away in the loo. He smiled a little at how fucking _domestic_ this all was. A partner and a home, a safe place for his family? Growing up, he hardly dared hope for anything like this, but damn if he wasn’t proud he could finally provide this for his family.

He yelped as he set Daisy’s plate on the table, a pair of small damp hands grabbing at his neck. “You sneaky little girl,” he said, turning and tickling Daisy’s ribs. She laughed as he strapped her in her chair, Merlin settling down beside her. He was about to tuck into his own dinner when Daisy whined.

“Eggsy! Touching!”

Merlin rolled his eyes, and Eggsy shot him a warning look. “It’s okay lazy Daisy, we’ll get you sorted.” He quickly moved the few peas that escaped their partition to mingle with the carrots. He looked up at his sister, nodding. “See? Easy-peasy.”

“Easy-peasy,” she agreed with a nod and started in on her meal.

Eggsy caught Merlin shaking his head as he cut into his chicken, rolling his eyes again. 

“Hey, at least she’ll eat what you put in front of her, as long as it’s separated. Mum said she’s super easy compared to me at that age. Said I wouldn’t eat anything that wasn’t peanut butter and honey on white bread.”

“Anything as long as its separate.” Merlin chewed, considering Eggsy’s words. “So cottage pie is out, and stir fry”—Eggsy shook his head—”but what about spag bol?”

Eggsy thought for a moment. “No nonsense spaghetti, should be ok, I think. You signing up for dinner tomorrow?”

“Spaghetti,” Daisy cheered, tossing carrots across the table.

Merlin grinned. "It seems I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> absolute *handwavy* nonsense over how old Daisy is here. And I'm sort of totally in love lately with a Merlin who's good with kids?


	3. POISON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin/Eggsy, Gen

“You know, I was fourteen before I realized hedgehogs weren’t poisonous.”

Merlin blinked. He looked over to Eggsy when his brain restarted, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, what?”

Eggsy grinned, pointing out the chocolate hedgehogs near the till. “Hedgehogs. Thought they had poison spines,” he said with a shrug, fishing out his wallet to pay for their coffees.

Merlin was quiet while they picked up their drinks, waiting until they were settled at a table in the corner before pressing further. 

“Explain,” he demanded, barely letting Eggsy get a sip of his coffee.

"What,” Eggsy said with a smile, “you were never told something as a kid and just accepted it was true?”

Merlin thought for a moment. “Actually, no.”

Eggsy snorted a laugh. “’Course not,” he said rolling his eyes. “Baby Hamish wouldn’t take anything at face value.” He held up his hand before Merlin could grouse at him for evading the question.

"It was Jimmy Temple who told us, said his brother learned it. Johnny was eleven to our seven, so if he said it, it had to be true.” Eggsy shrugged, sipping at his coffee. “Jimmy said they were like porcupines, right, but they couldn’t shoot their spines so they rolled up into spiky poison balls. Was terrified of those little fuckers for years.”

Merlin rolled his cup in his hands, thinking for a moment. “So what changed? All of a sudden at fourteen, what, you read a biology book?”

"No,” Eggsy said with a rueful smile, “my smart arse thought I was going to prove the teacher wrong. Talking about poisonous animals and plants in the UK, you know adders and that milk plant thing, and I start in about how she missed hedgehogs. Was _mortified_ when she set me straight. The kids called me Tiggy-Winkle for weeks.”

Merlin smiled fondly, reaching under the table, giving Eggsy a consoling squeeze to his knee. “That when you learned not to take everything at face value?”

Eggsy took Merlin’s hand in his, grinning. "Please. Just learned to not speak up first, that’s all.”


	4. UNDERWATER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin/Eggsy, GEN

Merlin leaned back on his arm, shading his eyes with the other, watching Eggsy dive back underwater. He wiped absently at the sweat beading on his forehead, tracking Eggsy’s progress through the water, grinning when Eggsy popped up in the shallows close to the beach.

Merlin took the opportunity to look his fill as Eggsy walked out of the water, wet swim trunks clinging to his skin.

"Dirty old man,” Eggsy said with a leer, stepping onto the blanket, dripping over Merlin’s feet. He laughed at Merlin’s shrug, bending over his legs and shaking out his dripping hair. 

Merlin yelped, grabbing Eggsy’s arms and pulling him into his lap. “Misbehaving lad," he growled, licking away a stripe of salt water from Eggsy’s neck.

The sound of Eggsy's shrieks could be heard down the beach, Merlin continuing his onslaught of tickles and licks. Eggsy pulled out the only weapon he had for an attack like this: he wrapped his arms around Merlin’s neck and kissed him senseless.

Merlin pulled away, gasping for breath, heat in his cheeks that had nothing to do with the sun. “It is way too hot,” he groaned, shoving Eggsy from his lap, “for you to be kissing me like that.”

Eggsy leaned close, kissing him lightly on the nose. “Better?”

"Much,” he replied, kissing Eggsy lightly on the lips.

He laid back on the blanket, Eggsy stretching out beside him, as close as the heat would allow. Merlin patted at the space between them, smiling at Eggsy’s snort when he knocked his wrist but eventually finding his hand. He gave it a squeeze before linking their pinkies, both men finally relaxing to the sound of waves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is more here I think, Merlin and Eggsy at the beach. It's nearly formed in my head, maybe another prompt can help pry it loose?


	5. LONG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Merlin, GEN

Merlin frowned at the knock at his office door, not looking up from his paperwork as he told them to enter. He heard the door close and approaching steps, finally looking up to find Harry at his side, leaning against the desk. 

Merlin smiled, laying his pen down and reaching out for Harry. “Hello, sweetheart,” he said blinking slowly, taking Harry’s hand and pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. “This is a pleasant surprise.”

Harry blushed at the endearment, chuckling a little as he raised his free hand to stroke Merlin’s cheek. “That decides it. Come on love, time to head home.”

Merlin leaned into the touch, closing his eyes for a moment. Heaving a sigh he frowned and looked up at Harry. “Not yet, I’ve got a couple more hours left.” He pressed one more kiss to Harry’s hand before picking up the pen and starting back on the paperwork before him. 

Harry crossed his arms, smirking when Merlin stifled a yawn. “You have a tell you know.” Harry reached a bit to brush non-existent lint from his shoulder as Merlin turned to look at him, eyes narrowed.

“I do not.”

“You do. You only call me sweetheart when you are beyond tired, running on tea and will alone.”

Merlin opened his mouth to offer a _very_ clever retort, only to be overcome by an enormous yawn. He dropped his head in defeat, Harry’s lifted brow as clear a sign of victory as any other.

“Come now, darling,” Harry said quietly, lifting Merlin’s chin and pressing a soft kiss to his lips, “let your sweetheart take care of you.”

Merlin nodded, tidying the paperwork and shutting down his station. He took Harry’s offered hand, allowing himself to be led to their quarters in the manor above. He was quiet, pliant in a way he rarely was, as Harry stripped him of his clothes. Harry left him in his pants, tucking him under the blankets with a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Harry felt Merlin’s eyes on him as he undressed, turning off the lamp and slipping into bed. He settled on his side, smiling when Merlin shuffled a little closer. He ran his fingers across Merlin’s brow, rubbing slow circles on his temple. “Close your eyes love, go to sleep.”

Merlin reached for Harry’s hand, pulling it down to press against his heart. He took a deep breath, yawning again as he closed his eyes. 

Harry rubbed absently at the soft hair on Merlin’s chest, watching his breathing slow. It wasn’t long before Merlin was snoring softly, the most telling sign of how exhausted the man really was. He tucked his head down, forehead against Merlin’s shoulder, closed his eyes and followed him to sleep.


	6. SWORD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pre-Eggsy/Merlin, and Roxy! GEN

Eggsy blinked slowly, looking around the pub, wiping absently at his mouth. He winced, turning with a grin towards Roxy who poked him again in the ribs.

“Roxy,” he shouted, leaning into her space and immediately lifting a finger to his mouth. “Shh,” he said, feigning a whisper, “don’t tell anyone Rox, but I might be pissed.”

Roxy laughed, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “Your secret is safe with me Eggs.” She pressed a smacking kiss to his cheek, dropping her arm to his waist to keep him upright when he turned to Merlin at his other side.

Merlin raised an eyebrow at the sight before him, Eggsy flushed with a huge smile beaming in his direction. And, okay, he could admit to himself the younger man looked damned near edible, cheeks and ears stained pink. 

“Having a good time, lad?”

“Fucking aces, guv! You should try this,” he said, pushing a bright blue drink towards Merlin. “Rox and me, we’re drinking the rainbow tonight. Down to blue and we only got purple left.”

Merlin tipped his own pint glass towards Eggsy, smiling. “I think I’m good, but thanks for the offer.”

Eggsy shrugged and took a long pull from the straw, emptying the glass in one go. “Blue is definitely better than green,” he said with a nod. He fished around the empty glass, grinning maniacally as he pulled out the little plastic sword.

“ _En guard_ ,” he shouted, poking at Merlin’s hand.

“The maraschino cherry opening,” Merlin said with a laugh, “bold choice.”

Eggsy frowned at Merlin’s words, looking down at the garnish he somehow missed. A mischievous smirk grew on his lips, and Merlin saw a flash of something heated in Eggsy’s eyes as he opened his mouth and sucked the fruit from the sword and into his mouth.

Eggsy didn’t miss the way Merlin’s eyes locked on his lips, the way he swallowed as Eggsy narrowed his eyes in concentration. Eggsy winked when Merlin looked up to meet his eyes a short while later, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue.

“That’s quite a party trick,” Merlin said, taking a long pull from his glass, suddenly finding his throat dry.

Taking the knotted cherry stem from his mouth and twirling it in his fingers, Eggsy leaned in close. “You should see what else I can do with my mouth,” Eggsy whispered.

Merlin closed his eyes, taking a moment to savour the sensation of Eggsy’s breath whispering along his ears before pulling back. Some of the younger man’s bravado faded under Merlin’s gaze, but he jutted his chin out in a silent challenge.

“Maybe soon, lad. On a night when you haven’t drank a whole fucking rainbow, we can see what other talents you have.”

Eggsy groaned in frustration, collapsing back against the bench. “I have had _way_ too much rainbow to remember this, tomorrow, you know that, right? How’m I supposed to make you take me up on the offer when I can’t remember what I offered?”

Merlin laughed, reaching for Eggsy’s hands. He plucked the knotted stem from his fingers and placed it carefully in Eggsy’s palm. “It’s not quite a string around your finger, but if you find this tomorrow, you’ll remember. And if not, I’ll be more than happy to jog your memory.” Merlin stroked a finger along the inside of his wrist, closing Eggsy’s fingers around the stem.

Eggsy yelped when he was shoved from behind, gripping tight to the stem in his hand.

“Come on Eggs,” Roxy said over his shoulder, “one more colour to go!”

Eggsy looked back at Merlin who was smiling at the two youngest Knights. He tapped a finger on Eggsy’s fist and nodded. “Go on then, can’t drink a rainbow if you don’t get the last colour.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has no ending, because it either ended here where it was fighting me, or it turned into porn that would have sit waiting to be written for ages. So. Here it is without and ending. WOO!


	7. SHY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pre-Merlin/Eggsy, G - [follow-up to SWORD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885890/chapters/35643777)

“Fuck.”

Eggsy groaned, squinting against the sun shining through the crack in the curtains. He turned away from the window, pulling his pillow over his eyes.

“Drinking a rainbow was a bad idea,” he grumbled into the empty room. He lifted the pillow just enough to check the time on his phone. Sighing with relief that he had a few hours before he had to be up and functioning, he pulled the pillow back and fell asleep.

He startled awake when his alarm went off, kicking JB off the bed fumbling for his phone. “Sorry, Bud,” he said, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes.

Unlocking his phone he laughed at the first text he saw: a pic from Roxy, scowling at him from her bathroom floor. He sent a quick reply -- NO MORE RAINBOWS -- and reached for the glass of water on the bedside table. He frowned as his hand brushed -- “What the hell is that?”

Looking over he saw a slightly chewed cherry stem, tied into a perfect little knot. A flush bloomed across his face as the events of the night before came flooding back.

“Fuck.”

\-----

Eggsy hesitated before knocking on the door. He really didn’t want to do this, but he knew he had to clear the air if he had any hope of keeping the professional relationship intact. He stepped back, running a hand through his hair as he paced by the door.

He jumped, hearing a voice bark from behind the door.

“In or out, lad, don’t care which, but chose already.”

“So much for super spy skills,” Eggsy muttered to himself, attempting to get his breath back as he entered Merlin’s office.

Merlin smiled, looking up from his desk. “Looking good, Eggsy,” he said, “better than I expected after downing a rainbow.”

And there it was again, that flush rising up Eggsy’s face. Merlin took a moment to enjoy the pink on his cheeks and down his neck, wondering just how far down that colour went, before kicking out the chair beside him.

“About that,” Eggsy said, taking the offered chair but perching nervously on the edge of the seat, “I need to apologize. I don’t remember everything from last night, but I remember this.” He leaned back to dig in his pocket, pulling out the red stem and twirling in his fingers.

Merlin huffed a soft laugh, leaning back in his chair. “Clever trick that.”

Eggsy shook his head “It’s not the trick, but what I said.” The flush grew deeper as the words tumbled out of his mouth. “I’m really sorry, Merlin, for coming on to you like that. Doesn’t matter that we were off hours or that I had too much to drink. It was unprofessional and I hope it won’t affect our working relationship.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” Merlin said with a frown, a little surprised by Eggsy’s words. He leaned forward, trying to get the younger man to meet his eyes. “You obviously don’t remember _why_ you kept that,” he said, motioning to the cherry stem.

Eggsy shrugged. “I figured it was drunk me proud of the dumb trick.”

Merlin hummed. “Aye, it was drunk you, but Drunk Eggsy really wanted you to remember my response to the offer.” He took the opportunity a silent Eggsy afforded, to pluck the stem from his hand, twirling the knot between his fingers. He watched in silence as Eggsy wracked his brain, trying to remember more than his own humiliating offer.

“Fuck,” he said, snapping his head up to meet Merlin’s eyes.

“Indeed,” Merlin agreed. “We don’t have to go straight to exploring your talents, maybe dinner might be a better start.”

“I--” Eggsy swallowed, not entirely believing he wasn’t still in bed, dreaming this whole thing. He smiled then, a small shy one only a handful of people had seen before. “I think dinner with you would be great, Merlin.”

Merlin returned the smile, eyes soft. “Text you the details when you return from Caracas?”

“It’s a date,” Eggsy said, standing and flashing his cheekiest grin. He reached down for the stem, frowning when Merlin pulled his hand away.

“Oh, no,” Merlin said with a gleam in his eyes,”this is mine now.”


	8. CROOKED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin/Eggsy, GEN

Eggsy lifted his hand to shade his eyes, blinking at the sun peeking out from behind a cloud and silently cursing himself for leaving his hat at the flat. He smiled, hearing Merlin sigh with pleasure from across the cafe table. His smile grew fond when he looked over to find Merlin leaning back in his chair, eyes closed and soaking up the warm sunshine.

“You’re beautiful,” Eggsy said softly, but with conviction.

Merlin looked to Eggsy, straightening in his chair. “No, I’m not,” he said with a frown. “I’m nearly old.”

Eggsy shook his head, reaching across the table for Merlin’s hand. “Beautiful,” he pronounced, placing a soft kiss on his knuckles.

A flush bloomed across Merlin’s cheeks. Eggsy could see a struggle, the quiet pause Merlin took to quash the denial that was immediately on his lips. Instead of arguing, he watched Merlin smile, his favourite crooked little smile, the one that was only _his_.

Merlin squeezed Eggsy’s hand, running a thumb over his knuckles. “It’s going to be a good day, I think,” he said, tipping his head back to enjoy the sunshine. 

“A very good day,” Eggsy agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the bit of dialogue comes from the movie [My Old Lady](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2908856/reference) with Kevin Kline, Maggie Smith, and Kristin Scott Thomas. The movie was pretty good, but I love Kline so I'm biased. That bit of dialogue stuck with me, and worked here (I hope)


End file.
